


Christmas Shoes

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Fluff [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song The Christmas Shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Shoes

Connor stood impatiently in line at Walmart, feeling like he had been waiting his turn forever now.

He, of course had waited until the very last minute to do his shopping, hadn't decided until the very last minute if he was staying in Edmonton or not but ended up staying when Dylan had flown in to see him, and of course Connor hadn't had anything for him so here he was now trying frantically to get presents before the stores closed.

As he stood neverendingly, he watched the other shoppers argue over prices; over who grabbed that toy first. There was a baby in the next line wailing loudly. The lady who was holding the line up was arguing with the cashier about coupons, but the other lines didn't seem to be moving any faster so Connor stayed put.

He sighed as the lady pulled yet more coupons from her purse; have a holly jolly Christmas indeed.

Had anyone asked him at that moment, Connor would have said he hated the holiday.

Finally the line moved, coupon lady snatching her coupons and storming out of the store. The next person in line was a boy about ten years old. He had shaggy unkempt black hair and well worn clothes. He was carrying a pair of sparkly green shoes and a tattered looking paper bag. He set the shoes on the belt and the cashier wrinkled her nose slightly at the kid, while she scanned the tag. "Thirty-six seventy-five, please,"

Connor saw the kid stiffen and then he dumped the bags contents onto the till. Toonies and loonies first and then he moved onto quarters and then dimes and nickels.

The cashier seemed very impatient with the kid as he counted out the change. "Twenty-two...twenty two fifty...twenty three twenty five..."

Connor sighed again, looking at his phone. This was not how he had wanted to spend his night.

But then the conversation caught his attention once again. "But it's all I have,"

"I'm sorry. If it was only a couple dollars but it's over ten..." The cashier said.

The boy turned to Connor. "They're for my mom. She's sick and the doctors don't know what's wrong. She's so sick...they don't know how much longer that she has..." The boy swallowed and looked to the floor. "She always made Christmas good for us...me and my three younger sisters...dad hasn't been around for years and I just wanted to get her something nice. I've been picking cans all day...for one nice present before..." The boys voice broke.

Connor didn't even hesitate as he pulled the money from his wallet. "There you go."

The cashier smiled at him and he was sure he was recognized.

She handed the bag with the shoes to the boy.

"Thank you." He said and the turned back to Connor. "I'll send you back your money as soon as I can get it,"

Connor smiled, "Don't worry about it. Merry Christmas."

The boy smiled back and hurried off.

                                                                    *************************

Needless to say what Connor had done was all over social media by an hour later.

"You did a good thing," Dylan had told him repeatedly, before he had flown out again early Boxing Day.

His teammates however had other plans. He had just arrived at the arena when he was ambushed by Ryan, Taylor and Jordan. They hustled him into Taylor vehicle.

"Where are we going? We're going to be late for practice." Connor protested.

"We've been excused," Jordan said.

Connor was even more confused as they pulled up to the hospital and the three of them hurried him through it to a door.

"That kid you helped." Taylor said.

"His mom is in here. She needs some sort of very expensive surgery. So here..."Ryan handed over a envelope. There was a check for a very large amount in it.

"We raised some money. Go give it to her," Taylor said pushing him towards the door.

Connor took the envelop and pushed the door open.

The boy was inside with a pale older woman. "Mom, it's the guy who paid for your shoes..." The other three heard just before the door closed.


End file.
